Alone in This Bed
by Haloxoxo
Summary: What if Darien didn't die, and was safe and sound in America during the final battle? Serena died after destroying the Negaverse once and for all. Her death plagues the Scouts, but most of all Darien the most. He blames himself for her death. Will he be able to survive without the love of his life or will he take his own life to see her again? One-shot. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**I was listening to the song, "Alone in This Bed" by Framing Hanley and this story popped up into my head. It's a what if Darien hadn't died but was safe and sound in America during the final battle, and Serena ends up dying after defeating the Negaverse. **

* * *

_It had been two years since the last battle the Sailor Scouts had with the Negaverse. Two years had flown by and she was still gone. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. She was gone. She had died to save them. Unlike the many times before, she would not be coming back by his kiss. It was all his fault. He kept telling himself about how he should have been there. He was in America safe and sound, away from his true destiny. He left her with a promise to come back and marry her, but he always had a feeling he shouldn't leave. _

_The Sailor Scouts never blamed him, because they all blamed themselves. They were sworn to protect her, but they all had failed. No one could have rescued the Moon Princess from her ultimate death. They knew as much as they felt guilty about her death; Serena would have told them it wasn't their fault. Serena would have told them to live their lives as normally as possible. Serena would have said it was her destiny to die, and she would have done it all over again for them. Serena was too good for all of them; especially him. _

_Darien Shields, the once orphaned boy who had come to know his real past was also the luckiest guy to have been the love of Serena's life. He didn't deserve her though. God, he didn't deserve anyone like her at all. She was sweet, innocent, kind, loving, and was always looking out for the good in others. He was the opposite of her; he was cold, reserved, too smart for his own good, and he didn't believe people always deserved a second chance. _

_Serena was great when it came to love; it was simple and easy for her. Darien on the other hand was reluctant to when it came to love, and he didn't always say the right things. He broke the heart of his beloved more times than he could count. He hated himself for being so heartless and cruel now looking back on how he treated her. However she never held him responsible for all his wrong actions. She loved him through and through. He didn't realize how much he loved her until she was no longer there. _

_"Darien, you have to move on with your life," His best friend Andrew told him one morning when he stopped in at the Arcade. It was the place he first really interacted with Serena. She was only fourteen at the time, and he was nineteen years old. At first they didn't get along and all they did was argue. "It has been two years. She would want you to be happy."_

_"I can't move on. She was my soulmate," Darien said solemnly as he stared into his black coffee. The black coffee represented his life; dark and bitter. "I can't love someone else. We were destined for one another." _

_"She isn't coming back. She would want you to love again." Andrew said as he tried to help out his buddy, but he knew Darien wouldn't let himself love again. _

_Andrew had no idea until after Serena's death about the truth behind the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Andrew found out everything from Ami the blue haired friend of Serena, who had also been known as Sailor Mercury at one point in time. At the funeral Andrew discovered his best friend had lost his soulmate. He knew back then Darien would never be the same neither would Serena's best friends be the same. They all loved her too much. Andrew felt bad for his best friend, because Darien already had lost so much. _

_"Thanks for the coffee," Darien said as he stood up and placed the money on the counter. "Have a good day, Drew." _

_Darien walked down to the rose gardens in downtown Tokyo; it was her favorite place to visit. They would walk through the vast amount of flowers; talking, laughing, kissing, and planning their future. After Serena had died, Darien lost his powers to transform as Tuxedo Mask. He could no longer weld a rose from his hands. It was like after she died, a part of him had died along with her. Darien walked through the gardens and headed towards the Temple. _

_Rei was the only friend of Serena's who had stayed behind. She was one of the only few people who understood his loss. Rei the girl with the black hair and violet eyes was the only female he talked to anymore. Rei was the first to inform him about how the Sailor Scouts had broken up over the loss of their leader. Sailor Venus otherwise known as Mina had taken her guardian cat Artemis with her to London after the death of their leader. Sailor Mercury had gone to study at Harvard to become a doctor. Sailor Jupiter also known as Lita had left to travel around the world learning new recipes in hopes to start her own restaurant. The outer Sailor Scouts had left together, and no longer communicated to anyone since their Princess was dead. _

_"Can you believe them?" Rei asked when Darien had arrived. She was seated in front of the Sacred Fire. He knew exactly what she meant; today was the two year anniversary of her death. "It's been two years, but it feels like it has been so much longer. How can they not come back? I have been here everyday since her death consulting the Sacred Fire hoping one day it will tell me some way on how to bring back my best friend. I have cried and prayed everyday for her to return. I was so cruel to her, and she deserved a better friend…a better protector…" the Fire Scout began to sob uncontrollably. _

_"It's not your fault," Darien said as he placed his arms around her, and engulfed her into a hug. "If anything it is my fault. I shouldn't have ever left her. I was supposed to be there to save her, but I was gone. She would want you to live your life, Rei. She loved you. She would have died for all of you, because she couldn't live her life without any of you." _

_"She would want you to do the same." _

_"How do you live when the person you were living for is dead?" _

_"I don't know. I think we need to figure it out like the others have."_

_Darien knew what she said was true. He needed to move on with his life. He couldn't keep wandering through life half alive anymore. She would want him to live a happy life. She would want him to save lives like he always dreamt of. She would want him to find a girl, fall in love, get married, and have kids. She wouldn't want him to stop living his life because she was gone. Although she couldn't possibly understood how he didn't only lose her, he had lost his future daughter too. He lost the family, he was promised to have to make up for his lost of one in his youth. _

_Darien left Rei's feeling she would get better, but he lost hope in himself a long time ago. He knew everyone thought it would be easy for him to love someone else, but his heart still beats for her. No one could replace her, and he couldn't lie to someone else saying he could eventually fall in love with them. He walked his way to his apartment building and entered the empty space, he called home. The walls were white and empty. There were only a few pictures he kept; one of his parents, and one of his promised family. He walked over to his balcony and stared up at the starry night. _

_"Why did you leave me, Serena!" He shouted out into the dark night. He felt the tears fall down from his face. "I can't live without you. I am not as strong as you think I am." _

_'Stay strong, love. Be happy. Stop blaming yourself.' A voice whispered through the wind. _

_Darien spun his head around thinking he would see the blonde haired girl with the unusual buns on top of her head. He missed staring into her cerulean eyes. He missed her never-ending questions. He missed her laugh. He missed her whines even though he never thought he would. He missed her smile the most though, because it would always make him smile. _

_"She did so much for you!" Darien screamed at the full Moon, glowing brightly over the night sky. "She destroyed the monsters from ruining this planet. She gave up all her free time to protect innocents. She accepted her destiny. She did everything you asked for and more, but you had to take her. You took away someone looked up to as a heroine, you took away the love my life, you took away a best friend, a daughter, and a wonderful human being." _

_'We will be together again. Stay strong Darien. I love you.' The voice whispered once again. _

_Darien stared at the Moon hoping it would grant him one last final wish. 'I have done everything asked of me. I only wish to be with the one I love. I don't want to be alone anymore. As the reincarnated King of Earth Endymion, I ask the power of the Moon to bring back my soulmate.' _

_Darien sighed heavily, and trudged to his bed with no hope left in his heart. Little did he know the Moon had listened to his wish, and knew if it would not be granted, the reincarnation of Endymion would not make it another day without his beloved. The stars twinkled and the Moon shined down onto the lives effected by the loss of the Moon Princess, and began to grant the wish of the return of the Moon Princess. The white vase full of dead roses on the kitchen counter came back to life, blooming fully the red roses __represented the growth of love lost and love gained again._

_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars, _

_He knows he owes me a favor, _

_It doesn't matter where you are, _

_You'll be mine again'_

* * *

Review, please?!:) the song lyrics I thought were the perfect ending. Especially since the Moon did earn Serena and the Scouts plus Tuxedo Mask a favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**I was listening to the song, "Alone in This Bed" by Framing Hanley and this story popped up into my head. It's a what if Darien hadn't died but was safe and sound in America during the final battle, and Serena ends up dying after defeating the Negaverse. **

* * *

_She watched over him after she died. She saw him wither away into nothingness after two years of her absence. She saw him give up on his dream of being a doctor, because her death had destroyed him too much. She watched him, because she knew he would be the one needing her help the most. Her soulmate was already broken before her death, and now he is dying slowly everyday. _

_The Scouts all seemed to move on from the loss, except Rei. Serena never thought her death could have such an impact on the Scout of Fire. Rei always teased her, and said how it would be much easier if Serena wasn't their leader since she wasn't a great fighter. However now it seems as though Rei has had a change of heart. Serena has heard all of Rei's prayers to bring her back, and it breaks Serena's heart seeing her friend so sadden over her death. Serena wished she could be there to console her friend, but she died protecting the people she loved too much. _

_"Now you know why I always kept an eye on you," Her mother, Queen Serenity said when she was once again watching over Darien."It's hard being up here when you want to be with someone down there." _

_"He's having a bad day," Serena said as she turned to talk to her mother, face to face. "It must be the anniversary of my death."_

_"Sere, I know this a lot to ask of you," Her mother said. "But sweetie, you have to push him to move on with his life. He has to live incase the enemy should ever return. He has to protect Earth." _

_She knew her mother was right, but how could she let him go? He was everything she wanted and more. She wanted him to find a girl, get married, and have kids, but she wanted that girl to be her. If he moved on, and forgot her then her reasons of why she died would no longer be enough. It was hard enough seeing how all the other Sailor Scouts left Japan and made new lives from themselves without any reminders of their past to haunt them. If Darien moved on, what would she do with her days up here? _

_"I'll try." She said with doubt in her voice. _

_Her mother smiled at her, before she turned to leave her alone. Serena knew she had to let him go. She watched him as he talked to Andrew, his best friend about how he couldn't let her go. Her heart soared at his promise to love her always was being amplified. She watched him from her home; the Moon. As he then stopped at their favorite place in Tokyo; the rose gardens. _

_She saw him head towards the familiar Temple. She knew he was going to consult to Rei, because those two had leaned on one another after her death. He told Rei, she needed to move on and Serena agreed with him. It broke her heart seeing Rei so torn up over her death. Rei of course told him, he should move on too, because Serena would want him to. Serena however was still on the fence about it. _

_She waited until Darien was alone standing out on his balcony staring up at the night's sky. She waited for him to call out to her. She waited to decide on what she was going to do. _

_"Why did you leave me, Serena!" She heard him shout out to her. She saw the tears fall from his eyes; he was broken. "I can't live without you. I am not as strong as you think I am." _

_"Stay strong, love. Be happy. Stop blaming yourself." She made her decision; she chose to let him go. She didn't want him to suffer any longer. _

_"She did so much for you!" Darien was now furious, she could feel him from where she was. She could feel his guilt all the way up on her new home on the Moon with her Moon mom. "She destroyed the monsters from ruining this planet. She gave up all her free time to protect innocents. She accepted her destiny. She did everything you asked for and more, but you had to take her. You took away someone looked up to as a heroine, you took away the love my life, you took away a best friend, a daughter, and a wonderful human being." _

_It was the truth. She gave up a lot for her destiny to protect Earth and all of its' people. However she refused to believe she died in vain. Surely she missed her Earth parents, and her friends, and especially her soulmate but she died protecting all of them. She wanted them to live normal lives, and now they could finally be free to. _

_"We will be together again. Stay strong, Darien. I love you." Serena gave him the last bit of encouragement she had left in her. _

_She walked away from her view of him, and decided to accept her death. She found her Moon mother, sitting in front of the mystical waterfall. She loved Queen Serenity, but she missed her mom, Irene. She missed her annoying brother Sammy too. She missed her overprotecting father, Ken. She missed her annoying guardian cat, Luna. She missed all of her Sailor Scouts. She wanted to return to Earth and be with them, but nothing could bring her back. Her crystal had been broken. Her life source had been shattered in the last battle. _

_"Serenity, my daughter," Queen Serenity said as she stood up to greet her daughter. "You have done so much. You have been so brave. I loved spending all this time with you, but your heart belongs to the people on Earth. I wished I could keep you here longer, but Endymion needs you. The Sailor Scouts need you. The world will need a savior again. Crystal Tokyo has to be built. It would be selfish to keep you here."_

_"Mother, what are you saying?" Serena asked confused. She couldn't return home again; she had tried for the last two years but failed every single time. Her crystal no longer worked. Rei's prayers couldn't bring her back, so what could have possibly changed?_

_"It is time for you to return to your destiny." Queen Serenity said as she pointed to her daughter's chest. _

_Serena looked in awe as the silver crystal glowed back to life. How could this be? Serena wondered if this was really happening. "I don't understand. The silver crystal didn't work before, but why is it working now?" Serena asked still confused. _

_"Endymion-or Darien as you call him," Queen Serenity began to explain to her daughter why the silver crystal was giving her another chance. "Made a wish to the Moon asking to have it return his beloved as the reincarnation of the King of Earth. He didn't realize by identifying himself as Endymion, he had tapped into his powers and the golden crystal as well. He saved you. It had to be him to wish for you to return, it could not be anyone else because they don't have the power of the golden crystal inside of them." _

_"I am sorry mother," Serena said as she knew it would be the last time she saw her Moon mother again for a long time. "I wish I could bring you with me. However I need to return to them; they need me. I never thought I would say it, but it's the truth. I would be unhappy anywhere without my soulmate or my friends by my side. I love you though, and I know you will always be watching me." _

_"I love you too, Serenity," Queen Serenity said as she placed a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Now, transform into Sailor Moon so you can teleport back home."_

_"Where is home? I cannot go back to my parent's because I am dead." Serena asked unsure of where her destination should be. _

_"Home is where you heart is, and I think we both know where you heart is." _

_Serena smiled as she shouted out the familiar words, "Moon. Eternal. Make Up." She transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She hugged her Moon mother before she teleported back to Earth, feeling overjoyed._

* * *

Review, please?!:) Yes, I heard your requests to expand a little bit more, and decided to do a two more chapters. This one isn't as exciting, because it is about Serena watching Darien. Next chapter will be the final where Serena and Darien meet again.


End file.
